Dyskusja:Strona główna
Październik Mew, Nule - Dungeon czy Inferno!? Pomocy.... Volt DUNGEON DUNGEON DUNGEON >:C Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 16:54, paź 2, 2014 (UTC) AAAAAA, CO KUR*A?!?! W TYM głosowaniu ja - pass!! Zbyt wielki dylemat ;_; Jest Nekropolia! [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Jest impreza!!]] ''' Wybrałem od razu dungeon - Heroes VII z dwiema frakcjami w których są ely <3Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Ja mam zbyt wielki dylemat bo lubię obie te frakcje ;) Zagłosuję na Masassę to Urgash się obrazi, a jak zagłosuję na Urgasha to Malassa się obrazi! XD Dla mnie najlepsze rozwiązanie to nie przykładać ręki do Tego głosowania. ''Jest Nekropolia! [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Jest impreza!!]] ''' Nie wiem o czym mówicie :< :< :< Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 09:02, paź 4, 2014 (UTC)'' Więc nie jestem jedyna! ^,^ Pocieszające. Drake Merwin 09:49, paź 4, 2014 (UTC) Rozmawiamy o gdzie Heroes VII :P Głosowanie na ostatnią frakcję w grze :P''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Nom :) Akurat dobrali takie 2 frakcje gdzie walka jest wyrównana, choć z tego co wiem Lochy narazie prowadzą. Jest Nekropolia! [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Jest impreza!!]] ''' Puchar Domów dla Slitherinu! :> Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png 'trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 20:01, paź 4, 2014 (UTC)'' Ostatnio czasu nie mam. W XII mocny start.. Zaraz po Beani oczywiście. Nie bardzo mam kiedy patrzeć czy anime oglądać. Nawiasem dawno listy nie aktualizowałam... W dodatku ja jestem najczęściej na gg lub skype'ie. Choć w tedy najczęściej i tak gadam z Collinem... Lub Kuroko, Szyszakiem i jeśli w ogóle okazuje, że żyje to Kamczasterem. Ludzie, jak oni potrafią psychikę złamać ;v; Choć Court wygrywa z nimi wszystkimi... Na urodziny nowy tablet graficzny dostałam. Mam 3 LA, jeszcze 3 i koloruję. W dodatku zajęta jestem na forumach i zajęcia dodatkowe (karate, japoński itd.) ... Nawiasem co u was? Trzcina, wat? xD Mika - Podpisuj się :) U mnie wszystko dobrze. Volt ''Dyskusja'' Nie jest źle, miło, że pytasz. :) 2 gimnazjum, akcja "Bierzmowanie" ;-; Umieeraaam... Drake Merwin 08:57, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) Też mam akcję bierzmowanie :D Tylko że ja 3 gim :P Ale mam dobrze - od września mam nową parafię 5 minut drogi i tam będę miał bierzmowanie :D A tak miałem około 40 minut :P''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Hah, 1 liceum i jeszcze bierzmowania nie mam :v Tak ślicznie mam pusty ten dzienniczek. 09:52, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) Nam ksiądz jak dawał te dzienniczki powiedział że to nie są pokemony, żeby mieć wszystkie podpisy xD''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' XD Padłam. Czy ktoś oprócz mnie cierpi chodzeniem na różaniec? ;-; Drake Merwin 09:59, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) U mnie dzienniczki obwiązują od dzisiaj :) Jeszcze na różańcu nie byłem ;.; ale będę cierpieć ;.;Volt ''Dyskusja'' Logika: Jak ja dałam radę, to ty też ;-; Ale oni wloką się z tym różańcem. Zwykle kończę w połowie Drugiej Tajemnicy, a później liczę szyby (158) Drake Merwin 10:10, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) U mnie nie ma szyb ;.; Jest tylko namiot ;.; I kilka ławek Co się dzieje z tym narodem... A podobno dobro i pomaganie innym jest najważniejsze... Drake Merwin 10:22, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) Dokładnie ;.; A gdybym przestał oddychać, też pewnie by nic nie zrobili. Volt ''Dyskusja'' Czy tak jest tylko u nas? Drake Merwin 10:31, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) Pewnie tak ;.; Smutne - ale prawdziwe Volt ''Dyskusja'' Życiowe ;.; Drake Merwin 10:41, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) Chciałem to wstawić xD Volt ''Dyskusja'' Wielkie umysły myślą podobnie XD Drake Merwin 10:53, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) xDDDD Właśnie skończyłem odcinek :D 1 godzina a Volt napisał odcinek! Zaraz zacznę kolejny :3: Ale najpierw przeczytam twój :D''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Raczej część mojego. Nie ma to jak zapomnieć, że odcinek dotyczy częściowo Growlithe'a. ;-; W ten oto sposób, wszystko się wydłuża. Dobra, powoli zbliżam się do końca. Czekam na premierę twojego.Drake Merwin 11:04, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) No to jeszcze poczekasz :P Zostało 5 odcinków do napisania. Pamiętaj żeby 26 być dostępnym na chatcie (link na stronie głównej) na któym zaprezentuje wiele informacji na temat anime i odcinków :) Volt ''Dyskusja'' Będę, jeśli nic mi nie wypadnie. Od biedy pozostaje telefon XD Co wchodzę na chat - pusto ;-; Drake Merwin 11:12, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) Pocieszę was z bierzmowaniem. W skrócie to tylko usiąść, czasem wstać, coś pośpiewać, podejść do ołtarza i do domu :_: Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 11:32, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) Ja jak wchodzę to to samo XD I zaraz wychodzę ;.; Ale 26 będę ;.; około 19-20 będzie to spotkanie :P Mewcio - mówisz o normalnej mszy? XD ''Volt ''Dyskusja'' ... Ale jeszcze mamy coś pisać. Jakiś sprawdzian, czy coś. Drake Merwin 11:58, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) Do nas przyjeżdża ksiądz z kurii i będzie pytał ;.; Ze wszystkiego ;.; Już teraz nam dali listę modlitw ;.; Volt ''Dyskusja'' Mówię o bierzmowaniu :P Ja już to przeszłam rok temu to wiem XD Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 12:08, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) Wiem że o bierzmowaniu, tylko że ten opis przypomina mi normalną mszę :P ''Volt ''Dyskusja'' Bo bierzmowanie to normalna msza XD z wyjątkiem, bo w połowie musicie do ołtarza podejść i dać się polać olejkiem co pachnie jak olejek waniliowy XD Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 12:15, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) Akurat Mewcio to weimy :P Nam chodzi o te wszystkie spotkania XD U nas nie polewają olejkiem :P ''Volt ''Dyskusja'' Może i dobrze bo przez dwie godziny czułam ten zapach XD A co do spotkań to tylko jedno słowo - niepotrzebne! Tę modlitwę do ducha św to na religii można by spokojnie przećwicztć, pytania z modlitw (nie tylko, u nas też miały być TYLKO modlitwy, a było więcej...) Tylko tam czasem by można było przyjść żeby ustalić co kto kiedy mówi, gdzie się siedzi itp. :P Mewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 12:31, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) Nam dali książkę, ok. 200 pytań... I będziemy musieli odpowiadać na ok 100... (o ile dobrze pamiętam, książkę gdzieś posiałam) Drake Merwin 12:39, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) Czyli że jak powiem że nam dano kartkę z 20 pytaniami, a spytano o 1 z nich... mamy super księdza ^~^ Mewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 12:58, paź 5, 2014 (UTC)